Emily's New Route
Emily's New Route is the tenth (seventeenth in Australia) episode of the eighth season. Plot The Fat Controller is handing out new routes for the summer. Emily is pleased to be given the job of transporting flour during the summer, but James is unhappy that he has been given the job of carrying passengers along the Black Loch branch, because of the frequent landslides and the monster rumoured to be living in the loch. After Emily's trucks make her late, Emily is transferred to the Black Loch route, but perseveres and discovers that the "monster" is really a family of seals. Characters * Thomas * James * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * George (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Gordon (deleted scene) * Percy (deleted scene) * Salty (deleted scene) Locations * Black Loch * The Scottish Castle * Misty Valley Branch Line * Knapford * The Flour Mill * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks (deleted scene) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventeenth episode of the eighth season. * In the CGI Series, a still from this episode can be seen on a poster at Maithwaite Station and at Knapford in the twentieth season episode, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks. * In the book, it shows that Salty was meant to be in the episode as he is trying to cheer up Emily with his stories. * In the Track Stars/Tales from the Tracks and The Complete Series 8 DVDs, the music at the beginning is played a few seconds later and in the PBS and Nick Jr. airings, the music is played earlier. Goofs * Emily is supposed to refill her water tank when James tells her about Black Loch, but she never does. * When Emily arrives at the mill for the first time, her steam platform is visible. * When Emily leaves the flour mill with only half the trucks, her third truck does not have a face. * When Emily leaves after being scolded and when she leaves to collect the second load of flour, her first truck is missing its face. * The last truck that Emily accidentally leaves behind at the mill has a face at both ends. * When Emily brakes, her wheels still move. * In an extended scene of the close up of Emily's wheels, she was only pulling three trucks instead of six as shown in the Come Ride the Rails DVD game, Seeing the Seals. * When Emily leaves Maithwhite, her brake coach is facing the wrong way. * There are no tracks leading to the duck pond, so the trucks would not be able to fly off the tracks. Merchandise * Books - Emily's New Route * Magazine stories - Emily's New Route * My Thomas Story Library - Emily (discontinued) * Engine Adventures - Emily In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Emily'sNewRoutetitlecard.png|Title card File:Emily'sNewRouteUStitlecard.png|2006 DVD title card File:Emily'sNewRouteTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:Emily'sNewRouteEuropeanSpanishTitleCard.png|European Spanish title card File:Emily'sNewRouteJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Emily'sNewRoutePortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:Emily'sNewRouteCroatianTitleCard.jpeg|Croatian title card File:Emily'sNewRouteGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Emily'sNewRoute1.png File:Emily'sNewRoute2.png File:Emily'sNewRoute3.png|The Fat Controller and Emily File:Emily'sNewRoute4.png File:Emily'sNewRoute5.png File:Emily'sNewRoute6.png File:Emily'sNewRoute7.png|Emily and George File:Emily'sNewRoute8.png File:Emily'sNewRoute9.png File:Emily'sNewRoute10.png File:Emily'sNewRoute11.png File:Emily'sNewRoute12.png File:Emily'sNewRoute13.png File:Emily'sNewRoute14.png File:Emily'sNewRoute15.png File:Emily'sNewRoute16.png File:Emily'sNewRoute17.png File:Emily'sNewRoute18.png File:Emily'sNewRoute19.png File:Emily'sNewRoute20.png|The Fat Controller File:Emily'sNewRoute21.png File:Emily'sNewRoute22.png File:Emily'sNewRoute23.png File:Emily'sNewRoute24.png File:Emily'sNewRoute25.png File:Emily'sNewRoute26.png File:Emily'sNewRoute27.png File:Emily'sNewRoute28.png File:Emily'sNewRoute29.png File:Emily'sNewRoute30.png File:Emily'sNewRoute31.png File:Emily'sNewRoute32.png|Emily at Knapford File:Emily'sNewRoute33.png File:Emily'sNewRoute34.png File:Emily'sNewRoute35.png File:Emily'sNewRoute36.png File:Emily'sNewRoute37.png File:Emily'sNewRoute38.png File:Emily'sNewRoute39.png File:Emily'sNewRoute40.png File:Emily'sNewRoute41.png File:Emily'sNewRoute42.png File:Emily'sNewRoute43.png File:Emily'sNewRoute44.png File:Emily'sNewRoute45.png File:Emily'sNewRoute46.png File:Emily'sNewRoute47.png File:Emily'sNewRoute48.png File:Emily'sNewRoute49.png File:Emily'sNewRoute50.png File:Emily'sNewRoute51.png File:Emily'sNewRoute52.png File:Emily'sNewRoute53.png File:Emily'sNewRoute54.png File:Emily'sNewRoute55.png File:Emily'sNewRoute56.png File:Emily'sNewRoute57.png File:Emily'sNewRoute58.png File:Emily'sNewRoute59.png File:Emily'sNewRoute60.png File:Emily'sNewRoute61.png File:Emily'sNewRoute62.png File:Emily'sNewRoute63.png File:Emily'sNewRoute64.png File:Emily'sNewRoute65.png File:Emily'sNewRoute66.png File:Emily'sNewRoute67.png File:Emily'sNewRoute68.png File:Emily'sNewRoute69.png File:Emily'sNewRoute70.png File:Emily'sNewRoute71.png File:Emily'sNewRoute72.png File:Emily'sNewRoute73.png File:Emily'sNewRoute74.png File:Emily'sNewRoute75.png File:Emily'sNewRoute76.png File:Emily'sNewRoute77.png File:Emily'sNewRoute78.png File:Emily'sNewRoute79.png File:Emily'sNewRoute80.png File:Emily'sNewRoute81.png File:Emily'sNewRoute82.png|Deleted zoomed scene File:Emily'sNewRoute4.jpg|Deleted scene File:Sounds(song)8.png|Extended scene File:Patience25.png|Deleted scene File:Patience26.png|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute8.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute34.jpg File:Emily'sNewRoutepromo.png|Promotional image File:Emily'sNewRoute.JPG File:Emily'sNewRoute2.PNG|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute3.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute(magazinestory)1.png|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute(magazinestory)2.png File:Emily'sNewRoute(magazinestory)3.png|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute(magazinestory)4.png File:Emily'sNewRoute(magazinestory)5.png File:Emily'sNewRoute85.png File:Emily'sNewRoute88.png|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute86.jpg File:Emily'sNewRoute106.png|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute108.png|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute107.png File:Emily'sNewRoute109.png File:Emily'sNewRoute110.png File:Emily'sNewRoute111.png File:Emily'sNewRoute112.png File:Emily'sNewRoute113.png Recreated Scenes File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise17.png Merchandise Gallery File:Emily'sNewRoute(book).jpg|Original Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmily.png|2005 Story Library Book File:Emily2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:EmilyWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway and Story Library book pack File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmilyJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Story Library Book File:Emily(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book Episode File:Emily's New Route-American Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes